


She Was Always A Pretty One

by fallingforfiction



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforfiction/pseuds/fallingforfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess just couldn't pretend anymore. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was Always A Pretty One

**Author's Note:**

> Jess' POV about Sam and Mike's relationship after the mountain.  
> ANGSTY ASS DRABBLE, OKAY, I FELT SO BAD FOR HER WHILE WRITING THIS

It was only natural that after what happened Mike would be more protective of everyone... and of _her_ , especially. She heard the story of what they had gone through together.

Jess hadn't thought much of it at first because he was insistent on making sure _everybody_ was alright and he always checked on her first. 

But everyone would always talk about how great they were; the 'Daring Duo', as they were dubbed.

_Because they made quite the team, didn't they?_

She couldn't help but resent the fact that they had obviously grown closer.  

Before any of it had happened, Jess was sure _Sam_ wasn't that fond of _Mike_. Before any of it had happened, Jess was sure _Mike_ wasn't that fond of _Sam_. 

Truth be told, she didn't exactly pay much attention prior to the mountain. She never felt that she needed to because Sam wasn't a threat to her. It was odd. 

She began being more perceptive and it was the perfect time to start because everyone had decided on a whim that they should spend more time together before they headed off to college. It was somewhat awkward at first because no one had really seen each other in person since everything happened. Some found it difficult to even make eye contact, however, the longer they were together, the more things went back to feeling normal. 

But whenever Sam had her head down or was working diligently on something or was reading a book, Mike's eyes would be on her and Jess' eyes would be on him. Sam would look up to meet his gaze and they would stare into each other for a moment before looking away.

_Jess pretended that she didn't notice._

On one occasion, Mike had left his phone on the table when he went to the bathroom. It vibrated against the wood and she picked it up even though she knew she shouldn't. It was an invasion of privacy. But he had received a text from Sam that was answering one he had sent about going to the movie theater later in the week. 

That was when she found out that he actually  _didn't_  check up on her first. It was his text messages and phone calls with  _Sam_  that consistently had earlier times than everyone else's and she sat, defeated, staring at his phone that was in her still hands wishing she hadn't looked. His concern seemed to lie with Sam the most. 

_Jess pretended that she never saw._

It was after they all attended the summer bonfire on the beach that she began distancing herself from him. 

Mike and Jess had gone together, being each other's partner for most of the dances until the bonfire had started winding to a close. He saved the last dance for Sam, who didn't bring a date and when the final song ended, she had noted that his arm lingered around her waist. Sam stood on her tiptoes to give him a hug, kissing his cheek lightly as his hand gently rode the length of her arm, squeezing her hand before he let it drop to her side. 

He asked for weeks, repeatedly, what was wrong and why she was acting the way she was but she never answered him, so he simply stopped asking altogether. 

_Jess just couldn't pretend anymore._

She saw them walking together a few weeks after that, hands brushing and nudging shoulders softly. They were smiling. They were laughing. They were _happy_. 

Jess knew she had made the right decision, but that didn't make her feel any better. 

Really looking at Sam now, she realized something; _she was always a pretty one._


End file.
